PORTFOLIO
by Biddy429
Summary: Bella's twin, Jasper, is a sing/musician & she has managed his career since their parents died,he wants to spread his wings and leave Bella to her own life - she has just found out she is sick but wont tell him - he introducs her to new friends of his
1. Chapter 1

She stood alone in the empty room, staring out the window into the night. She could see the bright lights of London for miles, she could hear the dumb roar of the traffic and the sounds of far away voices. Even though she was on the 15th floor of the Hilton Hotel and next door there was over 200 people being entertained, she had never felt so quite alone in her life.

She whispered quietly to herself "come on girl, get a grip, its not the end of the world, Jasper needs to concentrate on his musical career and standing here moping is not going to help him one little bit".

Perhaps having spent the afternoon at a Harley Street Clinic after getting the results of her tests did not exactly put her in the cheeriest or happiest moods tonight, especially as her consultant had given her some particularly bad news. She stared out of the window wondering just how exactly she was going to tell one of the most important people in her life that she was sick – she could hardly contemplate it herself – Cancer – at 24yrs – life was just not fair!

As she stared out of the window she looked up at the dark sky and contemplated what she would do with her life, or what was left of it. Perhaps Jaspers idea of a new management team was a good idea, at least it would give her a reason to be apart from him for a while, especially as she would be undergoing a strict regime of treatments and tests. Maybe it would a sign – maybe she might not have to tell him after all – maybe she did not have to hurt him and he could concentrate on his career none the wiser.

"mmmmm, she thought, maybe its just as well, everything happens for a reason"

Jasper was Bella's twin, he was a very talented musician and his career was about to really take off. He played guitar, piano and sang and had done so since he was a little boy. He was always the talented one. Now Bella, although very talented herself did not have the same opportunities whilst growing up to develop her own skills, she had taken on the job of "surrogate" parent for Jasper since their parents were killed in a horrific car crash just before their 18th bithdays and since then she had devoted most of her time and effort making sure that Jasper had all the help in achieving his goals whilst she sacrificed her own interests. Bella had ust finished her first year at Art School when the accident happened and she decided there and then that her own desires would have to wait whilst she devoted her all to her twin.

Although Bella and Jasper were twins, the only similarities they shared was their dark hair and green eye colour. He was tall and had a sort of athletic look about him, his hair was quite long and bore an unkempt look, she was quite small and petite and her long wavy hair almost reached her slim waist. Jasper tended to live his life from day to day but Bella on the other hand preferred to have control and order in her life. They were so different at times that sometimes Bella thought that they were not even related. They were soon however ready to celebrate their 25th birthdays.

Tonight the occasion was launch night for Jaspers new album "Portfolio".

Bella had been helping Jasper in his career, arranging tour dates, press conferences etc, acting as his Manager/PR to all intents and purposes, since the age of 18.

Whilst Bella adored her brother and loved helping him she also realised that she could not continue to do this for him. Jasper had been thinking lately that he should maybe consider a change of managerial team and employ a "more professional" team, thus giving Bella the time and space to get on with her own life. This was the cause of tonights mood, they had a disagreement earlier about this which resulted in Bella storming out of the party.

She listened to the voices and music next door and realised that Jasper was holding his own and entertaining the crowd with his latest composition. The music reached around the room carrying Jaspers lilting voice with it, the entire room became hushed to listen to his beautiful voice fill their ears.

She would never tire from hearing this voice. Sadly Bella always knew that Jasper would eventually want to break free and go his own way, eventually breaking the bond between them. She always knew that they would not always be together, but she also knew that the bond of a twin could never broken and they would always be there for one-another. It did not make the situation any easier however.

The song came to an end and the crowd clapped in appreciation. It was then that Bella realised just how long she had been away from the party. She turned towards the door, intending to return to throng and just as she reached for the door when it opened and Jasper walked into the room, "I wondered where you had got to, you have never left when I have been singing and it worried me!" said Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper, I am so sorry but I just had to get away from the crowd for a little while. I am just being a little melodramatic this evening and thought it best to come in here for some peace for a short while. I did not mean to be away for so long – can you forgive me?"

"of course I can, silly, your my sister!" he replied.

"Well, do you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener remember?"

"Its just me being silly again Jasper, just worrying about how our lives are changing and wondering how the future will turn out – you know me, I am never happy unless I have something to worry over!"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you Bella, this is all going to work out for the best – just wait and see – I can almost feel it! Its going to be fantastic!"

"A new start, new beginnings, a tour manager, press manager and my sister gets to live her life and do the things she always wanted to do – how good is that eh?"

"I know, I know – its hard to let go, thats all"

"Bella, is there something else bothering you? You do know you can always talk to me don't you?"

"Yes, Jasper I do know that and there is nothing else bothering me so get that idea out of your head right now!"

"Okay then sis, its time to get back to the party now, we need to start mingling with our guests – come on, there is someone I want you to meet" Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her towards the door and back into the throng of people.

"Yep, it sure is bro!", "Tell me, what on earth am I supposed to do now eh? I mean, I am going to be redundant what with you getting a new team to look after your career? Eh?" said Bella.

Jasper replied, "Hey sis, you are always going on about starting up your own gallery, so why don't you give that a go, catch up on some of your painting or better still why don't you just go and take yourself off on a nice long holiday first, you deserve it! I mean, ive taken up quite enough of your life, I need to stand on my own two feet now!"

"I don't know really.......I will need to give it some thought! Enough about me for now, tonights all about you and we need to get back in there, your public will be thinking you have done a runner!" She replied laughingly.

"Well, I think your right sis, come on we had better get back to our guests, there are a couple of friends of mine I would like you to meet, one in particular, I think you will like him, his name is Edward..............................

* * *

This is my very first fan-fic - the characters are from Twilight but the story is varied - I dont own anything!

Ive not written the next chapter yet - Im writing what comes into my head - please review........


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my first fan-fic – I don't know if it all makes sense but please let me know what you all think about it – I welcome any kind of criticism – please feel free to say what you think – I actually started writing my own novel but got sidetracked and thought I would try this out to see what peoples reaction would be! Please also give me some ideas of how you would like the story to progress as I am open to all ideas!**

**Have fun and as everyone else in this site says – I own nothing!**

**(Oh, just thought I would add, I think I keep moving from third person to BPOV which I need to sort out!) **

Chapter 2 (Portfolio)

Jasper pulled me into the room and over to a group of six people who were standing quite distinctly apart from the rest of the partygoers. As we approached, they each turned to smile at our approach.

One smile in particular drew my attention, a tall, very handsome guy with wavy hair which looked almost bronze in the light of the room. It was then that I realised I was staring, quite rudely I might add. A woman's voice broke into my thoughts, "Jasper, it's been too long, how are you?"

"Hello Esme, I am well, and yes it has been far too long, how are you and your family?"

"Oh, we are fine, the same as usual, nothing changes much. I am so glad you asked us along this evening, this is so exciting and your new song, it's wonderful!"

"Thank you so very much Esme, I am glad you liked it. Excuse my bad manners, let me introduce you to my lovely twin sister, Bella this is Esme, Esme this is Bella!"

Esme proffered her hand to me and I took it in mine, I was initially shocked at how cold her hand was but did not put much thought to that. Hello Esme, I am so pleased to meet you"

"Bella, I did not realise that Jasper had a twin, naughty Jasper not telling us that! Where has he been hiding you eh?"

I smiled at Esme and looked at Jasper, wondering where he had met such a beautiful looking family.

It was then that Jasper broke into my thoughts and explained to me that he had met Esme when he was doing the circuits a year or two before, she was a PR Consultant and promoted a lot of famous musicians and recording artists.

"Bella, Jasper, please let me introduce you to the rest of my family who also are involved in the business with me, first of all my lovely husband Carlisle....

"Hello Bella, how do you do, it is lovely to meet you, you should be so proud of your brother he is going to go far. Are you also a musician?"

"How do you do Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you too and no, unfortunately I don't have the same talent that Jasper has, I could never be that talented"

"Bella, do not malign yourself so much, you have your own talent, your painting – don't listen to her Carlisle – she never really sees herself clearly"

Carlisle let my hand go and shook his head and responded by saying, "I would love to see some of your work if you have the time"

"Oh, I have not done anything in a while and anyway I'm not that good really"

"Nonsense" said Jasper, "she has been spending too much time looking after me lately and hot had enough time to devote herself to her art, maybe now she will have time to do this"

"We will see" I said and then I heard a soft chuckle from behind me.

I turned and my eyes met with the most beautiful pair of amber eyes I had ever seen, but there was no smile on his face, no smile in his eyes only hostility and if I was not mistaken it was directed at me! I shifted uncomfortably as I had never encountered anything like this ever before.

Jasper then spoke "Bella, I should introduce you to the rest of Esme and Carlisle family, first of all Alice, their daughter" "Hi Bella, it's so nice to meet you – Jasper has told me so much about you – I feel as though I already know you"

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you too!" I put my hand out to shake hers but before I got any further she had enveloped me in a big bear hug, well as big a bear hug as she could achieve as she was so tiny, I reciprocated, feeling really awkward about it, I had only just met the girl!! When she pulled back she then proceeded to hug Jasper and wink at him, he winked back and they continued to hold hands!

Jasper then continued to introduce Rosalie who was stunningly beautiful; she proffered a cool hand to me and shook it and quietly murmured hello to me. Not much of a greeting there, I felt her withdraw immediately from me. Just as I let her hand go another hand gripped mine in a bone-crushing grip, I winced and I stretched my neck to look up to another pair of golden eyes! Wow, how tall was this guy, and how big was he!!! "Hello there Bella, I'm Emmet, it's great to meet you!"

"Hello Emmet, it's nice to meet you too, ouch, you're hurting my hand........" "Oh, sorry Bella, sometimes I don't know my own strength, sorry!" He let go of me and I rubbed my hand trying to get the circulation back into it.

Esme casually patted Emmet on the shoulder saying, "Emmet be careful, Bella, this is my son, looks a bit of a bully but he is all brawn and talk these days, he is really a big softie" "Yes" said Rosalie, smiling adorably up at Emmet, "and that's why I love him so much"

I thought to myself Rosalie and Emmet cannot really be brother and sister, Esme and Carlisle don't look old enough to have a family who are teenagers! As though Carlisle could hear my thoughts he proceeded to explain that Rosalie was his adopted daughter, as was Alice and so was his youngest son, Edward. I nodded and smiled to him.

Jasper then turned to me and spoke, Bella let me now introduce you to Carlisle's youngest son, Edward. Edward turned to look at me with the same hostility he had before, I put my hand out to shake his but he was not forthcoming. He just simply nodded and said "Hello I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you" I replied the same. He immediately turned and walked away from us as though he could not wait to get away from me, as though he was disgusted with me or something.

I murmured to Jasper "what's with him?" "I really don't know Bella, he is normally very quiet but I've never seen him like that before, what did you say to him?" "Absolutely nothing" I said and just shook my head "forget about it, it's not that important anyway is it?"

Jasper then turned to Esme and said "well, Esme I think it's about time that we made our announcement now don't you think?" I looked up in surprise "what announcement?" "Just wait and see" replied Jasper

Esme responded by saying "Yes, Jasper, I think this is a good time now, let's do it" She took Jaspers hand and they walked to the podium, Carlisle followed behind them and stood alongside Esme whilst they took their positions.

Alice also stood beside Jasper, again holding his hand. Rosalie and Emmet stood nearby me looking up at them. Edward was nowhere to be seen – I wondered why he even bothered coming along!

Jasper began...... "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make this evening. As you know I have been working under the guidance of my beloved twin sister Bella for a few years now and she has very graciously given up her own life and career to promote mine, well I think it is now time for a change. It is with great sadness that I end my working relationship with Bella but as she is my twin she will always be in my life, always there when I need her and vice versa. Bella, I will always need you in some form or another but it now time that you concentrate on your career and life. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you so very much for all you have done for me since our parents passed away, although we are the same age, you have been like a mother, teacher, guardian angel, manager and many other roles to me, I shall never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me. (at this point the tears were threatening to roll down my face and I struggled greatly not to let this happen). Please everyone, raise your glasses to my wonderful sister, Bella, thank you, and now we drink to YOUR future! (everyone raises their glasses in a toast to Bella). Now without any further ado, I would like to introduce you all to my new Management Team, please put your hands together for Esme and Carlisle Cullen who will be taking over from Bella, again raise your glasses please for Cullen Management Consultancies – (again everyone raises their glasses in a toast and everyone claps) thank you my friends, and now I would like to hand you over to my new team....Esme and Carlisle....."

Carlisle then takes centre stage along with Esme and thanks everyone for their good wishes and assures Jasper, Bella and the crowd that they will do their very best to ensure that Jasper's career goes as smoothly has it has done when Bella was at the helm.

Shortly, after all the speeches were over the crowd began mingling. Bella felt a bit sad and somewhat subdued but this did not stop her chatting to some friends, old and new. Towards the end of the evening she found herself out on the balcony sipping a glass of Pinot Gris. She looked up at the moon and thought to herself, "well I am so happy that Jasper has found Alice and that he has a new management team to look after him, especially as I won't be around much, I suppose I could say that it has all happened for the best and at the right time"

Bella was so deep in thought that she did not hear or see the shadow at the end of the balcony until it was too late. She looked around in shock and her eyes met once again with a pair of hostile amber eyes. With a start she realised that she was looking at Edward Cullen. "Oh, you gave me a fright there, I did not realise that there was anyone else out here" "I'm sorry for scaring you, I did not intend to do that" replied Edward. "Its okay, don't worry about it".

"Where did you go – you didn't wait for the speeches" said Bella

"I did hear them; I just didn't want to be right there at the time!"

"I don't understand, what do you mean, you didn't want to be right there at the time?"

"I can't explain it, I know this may seem rude to you but I could just stand there beside you, it was too awkward. Now I sound silly"

"Emmmmm, I really don't k now what you mean – what is so wrong standing beside me, do you hate me so much, I mean you only just met me tonight" I'm confused!

"Don't be confused. Have you ever met someone and thought there was a connection of some sort, something that you could not deny, even though you knew it was not right and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"Nope, can't say I have – why?"

"Well, Bella I don't know how to explain it but I will try and do my best. I feel drawn to you and before you say anything, I know we have just met, but the moment we did meet I felt a pull towards you and something told me it could never happen, I don't want it to happen but fate has other ideas – I'm confusing you aren't I?"

"Umm, well, yes, just a bit, when we were introduced earlier this evening I felt some hostility from you but I don't now, why would that be. It's really strange, I don't think I like feeling like this – it's odd!"

"Yes it is odd, but it's true. Well, I had better be off I have an early start in the morning. I am taking up my internship tomorrow at a nearby hospital, St James and don't want to be late. Maybe we will meet up again sometime?"

"Yes, maybe we will, well it was nice meeting you anyway, as it happens I have an early appointment tomorrow which is an all day thing really so I had better get ready to say my goodnights myself"

"Okay, Bella, then goodnight it is"

"Goodnight Edward"

Before I knew it he had gone, as if in a puff of smoke – strange boy I thought! I turned to go back into the party which was coming to an end anyway. I walked over to Jasper to say my goodnight to him and he was standing with his arm draped casually around Alice – they were just staring into oneanothers eyes – they looked so in love I was quite jealous. I wonder if I will ever get to experience that feeling and immediately felt the tears well up in my eyes. I gave myself a shake, stop feeling sorry for yourself girl, life goes on and you need to fight this. It's not the end of the world, others have survived cancer before and you will fight this!

I approached Jasper and Alice and tapped my brother on the arm very gently, he turned to me and said "Hi Bella, where have you been all evening?" "Oh, just talking to some people and I spent some time out on the balcony talking to your brother Alice" "Edward was talking to you, really? I knew he would eventually, I told him he would" "Eh, I said, you told him he would – what does that mean?"

"Oh nothing really, I just told him to be friendly tonight – he is quite a shy bloke and doesn't make friends easily" "Did you have a nice chat anyway"

"Yep, we did although don't think we made a lot of sense, but it was okay"

"Listen you guys, I'm shattered, and I've had a long day so I am going to call it a night – I've got my car so I will drive myself home tonight. I've got an early morning meeting so had better get a move on, night Jasper (reaching up to kiss his cheek)" "Night sis, take care driving home and I will call you tomorrow, okay" Jasper reached over the hug me and then Alice surprisingly did the exact same. I said "It was lovely to meet you Alice, hope my brother is good to you, and I hope to see you soon, g'night!" "Night Bella, sleep well".

I turned and walked towards the door, on my way I said goodnight to a few friends and as I reached the lift I bumped into a hard cold stone figure and when I looked up, my eyes met once again with Edwards. I must have stumble as he had put an arm out to steady me saying "are you always so clumsy" He seemed angry however and I could not understand why. "I'm not usually clumsy, no" I replied feeling irritated. The lift doors opened and we both entered the lift in silence. We did not look at one another until the lift reached the basement floor where the car park was located. I walked towards my car and on doing so heard light footsteps behind me, I tripped, probably on my own feet and promptly fell forward. I felt myself falling however before I crashed onto the concrete I felt a pair of strong arms grab me around the wait and stand me up. I managed to look up and there he was – Edward! "I thought you said you were not usually clumsy – you could have fooled me" "I'm not, it must just be your magnifying personality that is doing it" I said sarcastically as I was really embarrassed by this time, I just knew my face was bright red!

He helped me to my car and asked me if I was okay to drive, I replied "I stumbled over my own feet; I didn't break any bones or anything, why wouldn't I be able to drive?" "I'm just checking that's all – wouldn't want Jasper to come after me for not making sure his sister was okay now would I" "Oh" said – "right", "Well, er, I'm fine okay!"

I searched through my bag and found my car keys, before I knew what was happening he had the keys and had the door open "how did you do that" I asked, "Do what" he said with a wide eyed innocent look on his face! "Nothing" I said and climbed into the driver's seat and retrieved my keys.

"Do you want me to come with you or follow you home?" "What on earth for, you must think I'm such an invalid" "No I don't but for some reason I feel quite protective over you although I cannot fathom out why – I don't know if I even like you!"

"Well, you're a gentleman are you not, huh? First of all, I don't need protecting; secondly, I can drive myself home and thirdly I KNOW I don't like you!" I pulled the car door shut immediately and tried to concentrate on manoeuvring the car out of the parking lot. I looked in my rear view mirror to see him staring at me with a blindingly crooked smile – I could not believe it when he lifted his hand to his lips and .......omg, he blew me a kiss! The audacity of the man!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, yet again, and as usual please feel free to give any criticism and any good or bad remarks – I can take it – go for it! This is chapter 3 of my story – thank you to all those nice people who have given me reviews and also who have added me to their fav stories etc. It's all really appreciated.**

**I am going to make a little change – I have been reading over my story and I think I need to clarify the speech bits, i.e. when Bella speaks I will put the letter "B" in front of her speech and for Edward I will put "E" – I will do the same for Alice, Jasper etc as I am in danger of having a very long conversation with myself if I don't! **

**This chapter might not be good at all as I have just came home from work and have completed a 24 hr shift on-call so don't be too harsh! Let me know what you think anyway and any ideas are welcome. Its going a bit slow but if you knew me you would understand why – I tend to ramble on a bit but at the end of the day I think it's worth it – I'm trying to cover as much detail as I can!**

**Here goes........**

**CHAPTER 3 of Portfolio**

I drove through the quiet London streets towards my flat in Soho in London. I flicked on a CD to listen to whilst I drove, a nice calming piece of music Clare De Lune by Debussy – I always felt quite relaxed and calm whilst listening to Debussy. For some strange reason it did not have the same effect on me tonight and I wondered just exactly why?? Hmmmm, yes, I do wonder!

In a moment of exasperation I flicked the CD player over to the radio as the music was not having the desired effect, indeed it was having just the opposite. Some nondescript phone-in on the local radio station was being aired and it seemed to be a poll on "how do you know when you have met Mr Right, was it his pleasant demeanour that drew you or was he all mean and sultry?" I stared with loathing at the radio and quickly tuned into another station, this time it seemed to be all about sport. In total exasperation I turned the thing off completely and started humming to myself. Before long I arrived home. I parked my Mini Cooper in the parking bay, turned off the engine and got out of the car. Before long I was sitting in my lovely warm living room in my cosy PJ's after having a nice relaxing bath and a mug of steaming cocoa. I turned on the TV for a while before retiring for the night and the first thing that appeared in front of me was a TV ad for "Cullen Media Management", I thought to myself "are they everywhere – they are haunting me tonight". I immediately switched off the TV, put my empty mug into the dishwasher and headed off to bed. I curled up under my covers and eventually drifted off to sleep.

It must have been around 3am when I stirred, I don't normally waken throughout the night and I put it down to stress and worry about my appointment the next morning. I sat up in the bed and felt a cold shiver run through me, which was strange as I had left the heating on before going to bed. I felt as though there was someone watching me or maybe even someone in my room. I got up and put on the light but realised that I was being totally irrational and of course there was no-one watching me and there was certainly no-one in my bedroom. It must have been a dream! I settled back down to sleep and the next thing I remember was waking up at 7am that morning.

Although I was up bright and early and had plenty of time to prepare for my appointment, I felt as though I had spent a night on the tiles! I felt awful and when I looked into the bathroom mirror what I seen there did not make me feel any better. Basically, I looked as bad as I felt. What a horrid nights sleep that was!

Not wanting to waste any more time I snagged some clothes from my wardrobe, as it looked like quite a nice day I opted for an ivory linen trouser suit with a co-ordinating camisole in black and ivory, black strappy sandals completed my outfit and once showered, dressed, hair and makeup all done I must say I thought I had gone some way to looking human! I went into the kitchen/dining area and had some fresh fruit juice and a quick slice of toast before grabbing my bag and heading for the car.

Once in the car I drove to St James Hospital on the other side of the city, I had plenty of time so I did not need to rush. I arrived with 45 minutes to spare so thought I would head of to the coffee shop inside the hospital for a Latte. I sat down at a corner table and a nice friendly waitress approached me and asked what I would like to order. Once I had my Latte I retrieved my book from my handbag and began reading from the last chapter I had read, the storyline was about a girl who fell in love with a fallen angel who came to earth to kill her but ended up falling for her and being her guardian angel. I bit soppy but what I needed today. I was so engrossed in my book I almost did not hear the dulcet tones of a male voice asking me if he could join me at my table. I looked up and could not believe it when my eyes met with Edward Cullen's – I stuttered slightly as I was not prepared to meet him, here of all places, and today of all days. (I was seriously thinking he was stalking me now). (E) "Hello there, do you mind if I join you, there are no empty tables left?" (B) "Oh, um, I suppose so, well yes, please do, I was just finishing and about to leave". (E) "Oh, I hope you are not leaving on my account" (B) "No, not at all, I have to be somewhere else in 10minutes anyway", (E) "well, as it happens so do I, I just seen you sitting here alone and thought I would say hello" (B) "Well that was nice of you, I don't mean to be rude but I really must go! (E) Not at all, it was nice meeting you today – perhaps our paths may cross again sometime?" (B) "Oh, well possibly, seeing that my brother Jasper is involved with your parents media firm now, it is a definite possibility" (E) Well, I must not keep you, goodbye for now, (B) Yes indeed, I must hurry, bye!" I squashed my book into my bag and then hurried from the coffee shop and towards the lifts which would take me to the Haematology Unit where I would be meeting with my Consultant. As I stood in the lift it suddenly struck me that this was possibly one of the strangest places to meet Edward Cullen, what on earth was he doing in a hospital, I thought he was a high flyer in business and it was then that I remembered that he had mentioned he was starting an internship today. Just my luck it was going to be this hospital! Anyway, I shouldn't worry because it is not as if he would be having anything to do with my treatment so there was little chance that our paths would cross again in the hospital.

I arrived at the correct floor and exited the lift and walked towards the Reception area for Haematology. I gave my name and confirmed all my details to the Receptionist and took a seat in the waiting area. Before long my name was called and I was shown to an examination room. A nurse entered the room and began preparations in order to take bloods from me. I am not usually a squeamish person but the smell of blood does nothing for my equilibrium and not only that I have a very unrealistic fear of needles. The nurse very expertly cleaned the area on my arm and placed a tourniquet around the top of my arm, she then inserted the needle and naturally I felt ill, just as I was beginning to tolerate the hot clammy feeling, a wave of nausea hit me as the blood entered into the syringe and I stupidly stared at it just at the wrong time. It was then that I lost track of what was happening and the next thing I remember was waking up on the examination bed in what I hoped was the same room.

I lifted my head to look around me and the nurse smiled at me and said that I had fainted. I apologised profusely to which she responded "don't worry about it dear, we are used to it, it happens all the time!, Now I want you to try and sit up and take this glass of fresh orange juice for me, you will feel much better after that", I replied (B) "thank you very much and I apologise for being such an inconvenience" (N) "don't be silly, that's why we are here, just let me know when you feel better, the doctor will be in to see shortly, he was quite concerned to learn that his new patient had fainted, I assured him that you were okay" (B) "Oh he must think I'm an idiot – fainting at the sight of blood and needles, I feel really silly" (N) "look, dear I have already told you, you don't worry about it, it happens all the time, you were in the right place, now just you relax and I will let you know when the doctor is ready to see you" (B) "Thank you so much, I've been really nervous about today as it was" (N) "yes, I understand, today is hard for you, do you have anyone with you?" (B) "No, I don't, should I have brought someone?" (N) "No, not really but some people bring along a friend, partner, brother or sister or the like" (B) "Well, I only have a brother and I really did not want to worry him with this right now" (N) "You mean that you haven't told him why you are here?" (B) "Well, yes – he has a lot going on just now and I really did not want to put any more pressure on him" (N) "That very considerate of you – what does he do for a living?" I proceeded to explain to the nurse that Jasper was an up and coming musician and singer and had just released his first album and was extremely busy doing a lot of promotional work and personal appearances.

After a short while I felt much better and managed to climb down from the examination table and sat in a chair near the large desk facing the south wall of the room where the doctor would take up his seat. The nurse had left by this time and I was sitting just looking around the room. I have not been in many doctors' offices lately but I thought that any doctor would make his or her office as personal as possible – there were no pictures on the walls and no photographs on the desk – strange indeed but then maybe this doctor just liked to keep his personal life personal! Why on earth was I thinking like this – what did it matter really!

I sat quite pensively waiting on his arrival and began threading my fingers and tapping my toes impatiently. I few seconds later I heard the door open and noticed a tall, handsome gentleman walk through the door, he walked towards me and put out his hand and said "Hello Miss Swan, I am Dr Edward Cullen and I will be your Oncologist throughout your treatment, how do you do?" I looked up into his face and he must have seen the shock registered there, or maybe he was in as much shock as I because he began to stutter "Oh, it's you, I mean I didn't expect.....excuse me this is very unprofessional of me, I'm sorry, I really did not expect you to be my patient, please take a seat" (B) "Em, I um, didn't expect to see you either" I sat down quickly, my mind racing _well that's it, he is definitely a stalker!_ It was then that a thought struck me _Please don't let him tell his parents about me and please don't let Jasper find out – this would kill him!_ (B) "Look, can I just say to you, my brother does not know about my er, condition, so I would appreciate......" (E) "There is nothing to worry about on that score Miss Swan, I can assure you that there is always patient confidentiality. I do hope however that you will be telling him eventually, after all it is not always something that you can hide" (B) "Well, I would prefer he did not know for the time being or at least until I have a better prognosis to give him" (E) "Yes, I can understand that, anyway on to the matter at hand, let us discuss your condition and how to treat it, shall we?" (B) "Yes, yes of course.....please continue"

(E) "Well Miss Swan, or may I call you Bella?" (B) "Bella is fine, thank you" (E) "Okay Bella, I have read over your notes and I have also consulted with Mr Bertie, your Consultant Oncologist and to be honest it is not looking good at present, however with a rigorous course of chemotherapy and steroid therapy it is possible that you would have a very good chance at recovery. How do you feel about this type of treatment" (B) "Dr, Mr Cull....." (E) "Bella, please call me Edward" (B) "Okay, Edward, I will take whatever treatment is available – I just want to get better and start to live my life" (E) "Yes, I know, Jasper has told me how you have always been there for him and how good you have been to him" (B) "He did? Oh! I didn't realise that you and he were friends" (E) "Jasper and myself have been friends for quite some time, strangely enough, and I hope you don't mind me telling you this but he had hoped that you and I would get along and maybe perhaps go out for dinner or something" (B) "He did, did he, wait till I get my hands round his scrawny neck" (E) "Hey, I'm not that bad eh, I mean I know we didn't do too well when we first met, but we could always try again, what do you think?" (B) "But, your my doctor, we can't!" _what am I thinking of, going on a date with Edward Cullen – I must be insane" _(E) "Bella, I won't always be your doctor, I'm only a Locum remember" (B) "Oh, I see, well I really don't know, I mean what happens when I get ugly and all my hair falls out and I keep wanting to throw up all the time?" (E) "Well, lucky for you I'm a doctor and I would get to hold your hand" (B) "Wait a minute, you don't even like me for goodness sake" (E) "Did I say that, did I actually say that to you?" (B) "mmmm, well, I can't be exactly sure but, no, wait a minute I don't think you did, or did you, I can't remember" (E) "never mind, we can talk about it later after we discuss how we are going to proceed with your treatment" (B) "Okay"

Edward explained how the Chemotherapy would work and how often I would need to attend the hospital, he also explained how I would in all probability would lose my hair, but it would also grow back, I would be feeling quite nauseous on and off and would be given anti-sickness medication for this. I would also be given a course of steroids to help increase my appetite and suchlike. It all sounded really horrid however I also knew it was something I had to do and in if I wanted to live then I had no other choice. It would be a small price to pay!

After Edward had given me all the necessary information and advice and arranged another appointment for me to return to start my treatment, I stood up and thanked him for all of his help today. He shook my hand and said "I really look forward to seeing you again Bella" (B) "Well, Edward so do I, but will that not be at my next appointment?" (E) "No it won't be, Bella, as I've already explained to you I won't always be your doctor, so why don't we wait and see?" (B) "Hold on a minute, I seem to recall a conversation that we had only 24hrs ago when we said we did not like one another – how did we get to this?" (E) "Bella, I never said I did not like you, I said we were drawn together by fate and I have given this some thought and the more I think, the more I realise that I should just go with fate, don't you agree?" (B) "Emm, I don't know, I's so confused I don't know what to say or do" (E) "Don't say or do anything, just let fate take its course, come back next week for your first course of treatment and by then I can assure you will no longer be confused, I promise" His amber eyes seemed to look deep into my soul and the expression on his face made my heart skip a beat. _I need to get out of here, now, I need to get away from him, now! _(B) "Well, I, em, thank you for today and I will see you again soon, (E) "Definitely, Bella, soon" eHeHe reached for my hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, I knew his lips were as cold as ice but they burned my skin, I blushed and turned towards the door, struggling to leave the room without making a complete fool of myself. I stumbled towards the lift and before I knew it I was walking towards my car determined to get away from him and home to where I was safe! It was not that I did not like being near him but he has such an effect on me – thank goodness he was not going to be my doctor – I think the strain of that would kill me before the cancer would get me!!!

I arrived home and immediately poured myself a glass of chilled wine and sat down staring out of the window – before I knew it I was sitting in total darkness, only the light of the moon shining in the dark sky. It was so peaceful and serene. I rose from the settee and put my glass into the dishwasher and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I would be visiting Jasper and having lunch with him before he went on tour in the States. I would miss him terribly but I had other things to think of now and had better get used to the idea.

That night I slept peacefully and rose in the morning feeling quite refreshed. Just as I went to put on the coffee percolator the doorbell rang, I fixed my bathrobe and went to the door to answer it. I opened the door and what I saw in front of me shocked me almost to my very core!


End file.
